Lovestoned
by notsosimplybrittany
Summary: This is a oneshot yaoi story. Jazz and Prowl. A request from Starstreak 777 :D. CONTAINS YAOI AND HUMAN TF'S


**AUTHORS NOTE: _This is a request from Starkstreak 777...she requested it a LONG time ago...I'M SO SORRY!! I've been so busy D:. But i hope you enjoy starstreak :D. WARNING CONTAINS STRONG YAOI._**

"Hahn . . . the day's finally over and I can go HOME!" Jazz sighed with relief as he made his way to his office to lock up before heading home

Jazz hurriedly walked through the nearly empty halls, eager to get home as soon as possible. On his way to his own office he peeked inside of Prowls'. The shades were closed and the door locked which meant he had already gone home for the day. Jazz's face twisted in a slight put but he moved on down to his own office.

After some moments of walking, Jazz finally reached his office.

"Mm, what's this?" Jazz mumbled aloud as he ripped of a yellow envelope taped to his door.

He plopped down into his desk chair as he ripped the envelope open and unfolded the letter. It was covered in neat hand writing that read:

_Jazz,_

_Meet me at my house as soon as you get off._

_Prowl_

In record time Jazz locked his office up and was already on his way to Prowl's.

All the way to Prowl's house the only thing that continuously ran through his mind was, "I wonder if some things wrong. Prowl rarely asks' me over unless it's important."

Within minutes Jazz was pulling up in front of Prowl's house. Quickly, he rushed up to the front door. There was an identical note taped to the door as the one before addressed to Jazz. With furrowed eyebrows Jazz tore the note down and read aloud, "_The doors unlocked. Come in and go straight to the kitchen. There you will find your next note."_

A grin played across Jazz's face, "A game, hm? This'll be interesting. I wonder what my prize is."

Turning the doorknob to push the squeaky door open, Jazz made his way inside. As instructed, he headed straight for the kitchen barely remembering to take off his shoes. The dim store light was the only thing that lit the kitchen. Jazz glanced around, bewildered at what he was supposed to do. He was about to retreat from the kitchen when something yellow pinned to the refrigerator caught his eye. Quickly he made his way over and read the note, _"Grab the wine and follow the trail to your prize."_

"What is he thinking?" Jazz chuckled, opening the fridge to search for the wine.

Once he found the wine on a tray with glasses in the fridge he grabbed it and turned to search for the supposed trail. Walking to the kitchen door once more he saw something he hadn't noticed earlier in his rush to the kitchen. It was a scattered trail of what appeared to be those tiny candy hearts with cheesy sayings on them. This caused Jazz's grin to grow wider. This was very unlike Prowl but he wasn't complaining. It was actually kind of exciting. Eagerly, he followed the trail that, in turn, led him into the bathroom.

Jazz gasped at what lay in front of him. It looked like one of those cheesy romance scenes you see in the movies. The only light was provided by sweet smelling candles. The tub was full of water and bubbles. A towel laid on the counter with yet another note. Setting the tray down, Jazz quickly read the note, _"This is your final destination. Get undressed and have a nice hot bath."_

Jazz glanced over to the water which was, indeed, steaming, which meant someone had been here just recently. Obliging to the notes commands, Jazz quickly stripped and stepped carefully into the spacious bath. With a grateful sigh he leaned back and briefly shut his eyes.

"I wonder where Prowl is. . ." Jazz murmured.

As if waiting for the signal, a voice from the bathroom door rang, "Jazz?"

Jazz's head perked up to see a blushing, naked prowl. Jazz's eyes widened as he eyes the man's naked body. Even though he'd seen it many times before, something seemed different about this time.

"P-Prowl, you planned all this by yourself?"

Prowl nodded lightly, a grin planted on his face, though he did not move from the doorway.

"What made you do all this? Not that I don't like it, I'm just curious," Jazz quickly added the last part.

Prowl turned his face, blushing an even deeper shade of red before replying, "You're always doing stuff for me. Last month for Valentines Day you planned everything and all I got you was some chocolate. I wanted . . . to show you that . . . care too. . ."

"Prowl."

Prowls head shot up at the sternly spoken word.

"Come here," Jazz extended a welcoming hand from the bathtub.

A shy grin spread over Prowl's face as he made his way towards the hand.

"Climb in with me," Jazz instructed when Prowl took hold of his hand.

Prowl obeyed, settling his back against Jazz's muscular chest. Jazz wrapped his arms around the slim body in front of him, resting his chin comfortably on Prowl's shoulder.

"You didn't have to do this just to prove your love for me, but y'know something?" You're being so cute today that I've already got a hard-on," Jazz whispered huskily into his lovers' ear.

Prowl shuddered as he felt Jazz blow tenderly on his ear. It was one of his weak spots and Jazz knew it.

"Oh, what's this? Looks like I'm not the only one excited," Jazz chuckled as his hand traveled down towards Prowl's growing erection.

Jazz gripped the pulsing member and began stroking it at a teasingly slow rate. His free hand moved further down towards Prowls entrance.

"Mm, look its already puckering down here. If you wanted me so badly why didn't you just say so?" Jazz teased as he slipped a finger inside the mans entrance.

"Ah, Jazz, no, what's getting in too!" Prowl moaned at the feeling of Jazz's finger moving inside of him.

"You don't sound like you want me to take it out. But how about I replace the finger with something better?" Jazz removed his finger and ceased stroking Prowl's eager member.

Knowing what Jazz wanted, Prowl stood and turned to face Jazz. Lowering himself slowly, he positioned himself over Jazz's turgid cock allowing it to enter him gradually until it was fully in. after a few moments of recouperation Prowl began moving his hips up and down.

"Mm, you feel so good, and you're being awefully brave today. It's sexy," Jazz groaned in pleasure.

Leaning forward Jazz took Prowl's erect nipple into his mouth sucking gently on it while his hands moved over the man's hips that rocked in a steady motion. The water around them sloshed, splashing over the edges slightly but they payed no mind.

"Hah. . .Ah. . .Jazz, please, touch me," Prowl begged looking down at his lover with misty eyes.

Jazz grinned and eagerly obliged wrapping his hand around the throbbing erection. Simultaneiously, he pulled Prowl down into a lustful kiss.

Jazz's hand moved skillfully over Prowl's erection his hand moving slightly lower every once in a while to massage the swollen ball sac.

"Mnn, Jazz, I can. . .haah. . .i cant las any longer," Prowl moaned.

"You can cum. I'm about to cum too," Jazz informed his lover, pumping Prowl's erection with a newfound encouragement.

"Ah! Haah!" Prowl exclaimed as his load was released into the surrounding bath water.

Jazz came soon after filling Prowl's insides with his warm seed.

Prowl fell exhausted against his lovers chest.

"Prowl? Idiot, don't fall asleep in the tub, you'll get sick. We didn't even get to drink the wine," Jazz chuckled staring down at the sleeping figure, pecking him on the head before climbing out of the tub with his lover in hand.


End file.
